Follow the Memories
by Gin-Nee
Summary: She had never really liked winter. Though, there really was no reason for her to dislike it. A child at heart, but she doesn't really believe it. At the age of 21, Megan has a low self-esteem, plus she had never even gone on a date. It just didn't make sense to most people that were around her.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **She had never really liked winter. Though, there really was no reason for her to dislike it. A child at heart, but she doesn't really believe it. At the age of 21, Megan has a low self-esteem, plus she had never even gone on a date. It just didn't make sense to most people that were around her. Of course, it is all about to change when a vengeful spirit targets the teeth at Tooth's palace, yet it is only the recent teeth. Could they be up to something that could potentially harm not only Megan, but the Spirit of Winter himself?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel like I should have one of these since I'm starting a new story. _The Christmas Spirit _is along the lines of a friendship/rivalry between Noel and Jack. There is nothing between them. So, I decided I would like to write a romance story. Yes, it's Jack/OC, get over it. I've been writing for far too long to notice if my OC is a Mary-Sue or not. She has normal, everyday problems (believe it or not). Well, except for the whole reincarnation from somebody - *slaps hand over mouth* Oops. That wasn't supposed to slip. Well, enough with the Author's Note; it is entirely too long. Also, I'm doing this for fun. Reviews are nice, but I'll be writing this just because the idea is really nice.

* * *

**Prologue – **Why Is This a Mission?

Hazel eyes just glared at the paper that was sitting on the desk. The chemistry homework was mocking her. Yes, it was mocking her. The young woman could almost hear it laugh in her head. She had never understood chemistry; she had no idea why she had to take it. Archaeology was her major in the university after all. Running a hand through her dirty blonde hair, Megan decided to give chemistry a break then her eyes caught sight of the clock. Head met desk as the woman realized that she had to sleep. It was nearly one in the morning. She'd have to get up in four hours to get ready for classes. Curse her and scheduling early morning classes … never again. She just got up from the chair while starting to walk across the room; it didn't help that she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She sighed before standing before it. The reflection showed a slightly overweight woman that had an hourglass figure. She fiddled with the necklace that was around her neck. The reflection wasn't pretty or beautiful; in fact, Megan found that she was kind of … well … not ugly. She couldn't place a word for it. Freckles adorned her face as did blemishes. Glasses were safely sat across the bridge of her nose as they helped her to see long distances. The woman just sighed again before she broke her concentration from the mirror. She had a guest at her apartment. The little girl just stood in the doorway of her babysitter's room. She couldn't have been more than a year old. Blonde hair was just about to her shoulders and blue eyes shined brightly in the light. Megan crouched so she could be the height of her niece.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a soft alto tone voice asked as Megan tilted her head. "It is rather late, Miss Leah."

The little girl just shook her head before pointing to her darkened room. The woman couldn't help but let out a giggle as she realized that Leah probably saw the 'boogeyman' in her room. Shadows did cast a lot of scary pictures along the walls. She picked the whimpering girl up before walking back to the room. Leah started to sob slightly as she realized her aunt was taking her back to the scary room. She tried to get away from Megan's arms to stay away from the room.

"Room scary!" she cried in her newly forming broken English. "Nooooo!"

"Its fine, sweetie," her aunt whispered. "Nothing is going to hurt you with your Auntie Meg around. Besides, you have guardian angels watching over you. With them, nothing will dare to hurt you."

"What guardian angels?" asked Leah as she wiped away some snot.

"Hmm," hummed Megan as she placed Leah in her bed. "I believe they are Santa Claus, and … the Easter Bunny. I'm pretty sure I heard that the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman also guard little girls from the boogeyman."

Leah squealed in absolute delight as her aunt tickled her when she said boogeyman. The girl howled in laughter as her aunt just smiled softly. She was glad that Leah believed her about them being her guardian angels. Her recently passed grandmother used to tell Megan all kinds of stories about the four of them. She had told of an ice elf as well, but Megan never believed that, because she never liked winter. Sure, winter held Christmas, but she just hated the season. The thing that fought to the surface of her mind was that she had absolute no reason to hate the cold, snowy season. A frown replaced her smile as she thought about it. It had caused her turmoil for years, and nobody else really cared. They all had said they hated winter, but she had this _severe _hatred for it.

"Jack Frostie!" exclaimed Leah as she held her hands out to thin air. "Is Jack Frostie a guardian angel too, Auntie?"

Megan looked at the place Leah was looking with a frown. This child had quite an imagination on her. All she saw was quite an empty space in the room. She'd have to fix that soon. Her apartment was big with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room at a reasonably low price. It was because the apartment came without furniture, so she had to buy it all. The landlord had to not worry about it. Leah looked saddened that Megan couldn't see what she could see, but the girl just laughed as if somebody had told her something funny. Hazel eyes glanced toward the clock before she tucked Leah back into bed. Kissing the child on the forehead, Megan started walking out of the room. Leah whimpered, "Don't leave me."

Her aunt turned around with a twinkle in her eye, "Sweetie, you just said Jack Frost was in the room with you. I'll let you in on a little secret, he's a special guardian angel that is there when a little one is scared, like you."

It seemed to calm Leah as she snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes. For a one year old, she was rather advanced, so it amazed Megan so much. Her parents must have been proud of her. They were currently away on a business trip, but they'd be back tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Leah's face light up as she realized her parents were walking through the apartment door. Honestly, Megan couldn't wait either. She loved when Leah was just a happy ball of sunshine. She turned off the lamp light and walked back toward her room. She knew she wasn't getting her chemistry homework done before class tomorrow. She didn't care though. Her professor didn't care either. Megan was a good student.

* * *

Ice blue eyes stared at the sleeping child as Jack Frost sat on her window seat. He knew the little one was nervous about being in a new room by herself. He just stared at the moon with a slight frown. He had been there for quite a few days, but he had seen no point in staying; however, the others said it was at the utmost importance. He had his staff in the crook of his neck as he continued to watch the sleeping child. When she had been scared of something in her room, he had done a thorough sweep of the place. Even if Pitch Black hasn't been seen in a year, one could never be too careful. He had only stopped his search when the girl's aunt had walked in carrying the child. He smiled as he remembered how she made Leah feel unafraid at sleeping in the room. Of course, Jack knew he was far from a guardian angel, but he'd watch over Leah for the night. The eighteen year old tapped the window with his fingers as the frost spread over it. Little flower designs were sketched into the window. He had a feeling that Leah would love it when she woke up from her sleep. The little golden flowers made of sand floating around her head just gave him a hutch about that. His attention had only turned to something else when he heard a cell phone ring.

* * *

Megan groaned as she reached for her cell phone without lifting her head from the pillow. She just wanted to sleep. Rolling onto her back, she noticed that the cell number was something not familiar to her. Flipping the phone up, she placed it to her ear. She muttered a hello to the person on the other head, her eyes falling back to sleep. It was said that had them snap open in absolute shock. She sat in bed and leaned against the headboard.

"E-Excuse m-me?" she asked, stuttering. "C-Can y-you r-repeat t-that?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Weathers," the voice replied. "Your brother and his wife had been in a terrible accident. Both were dead at the screen. I'm terribly sorry."

Megan dropped the phone as she just stared at it like it had some disease that she could catch if held onto it long enough. Her brother and his wife were gone. They left Leah alone in the world. She coughed back a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no idea what to think at the moment. Her eyes looked at the room across from her room. In it slept Leah with a smile on her face not realizing the situation. The woman just shivered as she felt a chill appear beside her. She just shook her head as she thought about Leah's guardian angel, "Not now, Jack Frost. I don't need the comfort."

* * *

Jack dropped his hand as it passed through her shoulder. He had wanted to try and console her, but he knew she couldn't see or hear him. Though, he was surprised she said his name. Though, the young man just sighed before sitting on the bed next to her. His thoughts flittered by to a few days ago when North had called him to his workshop. He had explained to Jack that this woman was a child at heart, but things have caused her to clam up to those feelings within her heart. As he was the Guardian of Fun, he was to try and let her release such feelings. At the time, he had shook his head and laughed at North. His thoughts were it wasn't going to happen. She was an adult and adults never saw them. Though, at this moment, he knew that she was so far broken that it would take quite a bit to bring out the child in her.

"What'd you put me up to, North?" he asked, as he stared at the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, how was it? I don't mind if there is no reviews, but I tried my hardest on the prologue to catch peoples' attention to the story. It is just the very top surface of the plot, however. It might not fit with the summary, but it will fit with it, eventually. I'm excited for this story. I basically thought the whole thing in 45 minutes while driving to IUP classes. Yep, I'm that amazing when driving in dead silence.


	2. Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I decided to write Chapter One. I'm too excited to wait until tomorrow to write it since finals start tomorrow. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One **– Fun in the Snow

A year later, it hadn't been much success for Jack to break Megan from her shell. He had eventually given up staying in the house, but came back to check on them every once in awhile. It was around Easter, so obviously, she was getting ready to hide some Easter eggs that weren't the Easter Bunny's egg. He just stared through the window as he watched her dye eggs with Leah. After her parents' death, Megan had gone about adopting the little girl. She had no problem as she was family. Megan was happy to have her about, but it still saddened her that the girl would never get to go home. Snow crunched under Jack's feet as he smiled an idea appearing in his head. He wanted to play in the snow, and maybe, Leah did as well. The boy just grinned mischievously as he started to make some snow fall to the ground.

* * *

"Hop! Hop! Hop!" exclaimed Leah as she drew a crude bunny on her egg. "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Megan just chuckled at her adopted daughter's excitement about the upcoming Easter, "Yes, Leah, hop, hop, hop is coming. He's called the Easter Bunny."

Leah just continued to say hop three times to show that she knew that the Easter Bunny was coming. Her aunt, now adopted mother, just sighed as she placed a sad smile on her face. Leah didn't quite understand that her parents weren't coming back to see her, but Megan tried to give her the best life that she could afford for the little girl. She had dropped out of the university not wanting to place Leah in a daycare center. The woman had managed to find a job as a secretary at a vet's office, so she was happy with her job. She twirled the egg around in the vinegar dye as she waited for the egg to turn a nice color. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep the last few nights with strange dreams plaguing her; however, she could never remember them a few hours later in the day, so she just ignored it. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Leah squeal in delight.

"Snow! Snow!" she said laughing, clapping her hands. "Can we go play?"

Megan just looked at the falling snow in distain. She was hoping winter would be over by Easter hit, but nothing was going her way at all. Nodding to Leah, she got up to grab the girl's snowsuit. Leah smiled brightly at her aunt before bounding after her. It was only a few minutes later that Leah was dressed in a light pink snowsuit. She had a white hat on her head and white gloves on her fingers. Pink snow boots adorned her feet. Megan just wrapped a light blue scarf around her neck before she opened the door for Leah. The girl just screamed before she fell into the snow and started creating a snow angel. Her aunt just watched her as she stood on the porch leaning on the railing.

"Come play, Auntie!" shouted Leah as she tried to start creating a snowman. "It'll be fun. You never come to play in the snow."

"Yeah, Auntie Megan," Jack Frost whispered in her eye. "Go join the fun."

Megan blinked as she grinned at Leah. She started helping her make a snowman as the girl just laughed in delight. Eventually, the snowman was created after an hour and the two girls stood back to admire their work. It was a pretty snowman. Megan had to agree with that. She hadn't created a snowman in so long that it had felt strange. Actually, why did she just suddenly want to play in the snow with Leah? She just shrugged the question off before snowball smacked her in the lower back. Hazel eyes turned toward the giggling girl before she pointed into thin air, "Jack Frostie did it! Not me!"

"Oh, don't blame Jack Frost, you little booger," laughed Megan as she threw a small snowball at Leah.

Leah just squealed as she dodged the snowball. The action had caused a mini-snowball war between the two of them. Of course, Jack had to join, but he had only helped Leah. It was only fair since it was her against an adult. Though, he finally saw a breakthrough with the older woman. His powers never seemed to work on her before when he tried to have her join Leah in the snow, and this was the first time it worked. He was happy with his breakthrough about it. Eventually, she had to cave. Megan just joined her niece on the steps as she handed her some slightly cooled hot chocolate. The little girl sipped it gratefully since her face was turning a nice pink from the cold.

"That was the most fun I had in such a long time in the snow, Leah," commented Megan. "Thank you for convincing me to join, little one."

Leah just laughed as she continued to sip at her hot, yet slightly cool, drink. Megan just grinned at her before looking at the snowman that stood in the yard. It wasn't very big, but, then again, neither is Leah. She stared at its coal eyes and smile as well as the correct nose. She just glazed at it in intent. It was a very nice snowman.

* * *

"Kristalynn!" a voice came about. "Kristalynn!"

Light green eyes blinked as they stared at a brown haired girl. The girl just pouted as she crossed her arms in mock anger. The teenager just laughed as she stood from her position, "Sorry, Pip, I must have fluttered off somewhere once again." She just heard the girl sigh before she tossed unpacked snow at the older girl.

"Snowman?" she asked, more like demanded.

"Of course, of course," she said, laughing. "Let's get to it."

Pippa just giggled in delight as she started rolling snow to form the base of the snowman. Eventually, Kristalynn joined her in the fun of rolling snowballs for the snowman. The both of them laughed excitingly as they put the snowman together. After everything was stacked neatly, the girls placed on the coal, branches and carrot for the nose. They stood back to stare at their snowman. Kristalynn frowned at the sight of it. Something was missing. She crossed her arms and just stared at it; her tongue was sticking out. Pippa just giggled as she saw the older girl's expression; Kristalynn was so funny.

"It's missing something," another voice floated by. "Your snowman is kind of … bland."

"Thank you, Jack," replied Kristalynn sarcastically. "Thank you for that _stunning _review."

"I try," he said before spinning her around. "But, I found an old scarf you can use for it."

Her eyes lit up as she placed the scarf around the snowman. Now, now it was perfect. She just nodded in agreement with the view. Pippa just laughed as she watched her friend be happy with the snowman. The teen was just about to turn around when a crook hooked around her waist. She sighed as her nose hit very familiar cloth. She glared at her best friend. He just smiled innocently at her.

"What Jack?" she asked, trying not to spat at him.

"No thank you?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Kristalynn just rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss before she moved the crook of the staff. He just frowned as she just grinned at him. The teen liked to play with him when he was in one of his cocky moods. It made her feel special.

* * *

"Auntie," called Leah as she shook her aunt.

Megan shook her head as she looked at the little girl with surprise on her face. What the hell was that? She just blanked out with some kind of daydream. It seemed like a very real daydream. Leah just looked at her with worry before pulling on her forearm, "Come on, Auntie, I'm cold."

Megan could only nod as she walked up the steps with the girl. The snowman's branched just waved in the wind as she shut the door to the outside world. Strange things were happening, and Megan didn't like them one bit.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There we have it. The first of a few memories that Megan is bound to experience. These are just passing 'memories' as she really doesn't think about them. Eventually, they are forced to come to her.


	3. A New Enemy Rises?

**Author's Note**: I had gotten two reviews while I was at my Archaeology final today. I'm really excited. I thank my two reviews. I also thank my six follows. I wouldn't think I'd have that many follows within a few hours. You guys make my day. Seriously; however, I have some bad news. As break comes closer, so does a potentially busy work schedule. So, with that in mind, I will update on Tuesday and Thursday (and maybe a Saturday). I'll have the next few chapters written though, so it won't be such a big deal.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **– A New Enemy Arises?

The Tooth Fairy just went about her day as she guided her mini-fairies to collect the teeth around the world. It was always night in some part of the world, so she never really got a break. The fairy didn't mind though. She loved her job of collecting all the precious memories in the world to keep them safe guarded. The woman just hummed a new tune that she heard when a noise brought her back to attention. Somebody was at the newer teeth in the palace. Flying quickly over, she saw a black cloaked figure playing with all the containers. She gasped and flew at them to get them away. The figure just chuckled as they dodged Tooth's rushed attack. They landed with a small thud on the floor before red eyes just glared from the hood. Tooth just hovered above them before a laugh was heard.

"Tooth, Tooth, Tooth," the clearly feminine voice began. "I'm not here to destroy your precious teeth. No, I'm here to release those memories deep in the core of those baby teeth. Those memories that are in the older teeth …"

Tooth gasped as she went to attack the woman once again, "You will not touch my teeth, Vatessa!"

"Too late," Vatessa said, smirking.

Black tendrils swirled around her as she disappeared from view. Tooth flitted around before she flew off to North's castle as fast as her wings could carry her. She needed to let the others know that Vatessa was up to something. She had always messed with the memories of the humans on Earth. Though, she would normally mess with those of the adults giving those things like dementia and the like. She hated when Vatessa messed with precious memories, but she couldn't help it now. She did something to the baby teeth, and she had this feeling that the spirit just unlocked past life memories. It was going to cause chaos in the world; however, she was up to something else. Tooth knew that much.

* * *

Jack stared at the lights that lit up in the night sky. North was calling all the guardians. The Winter Spirit just sighed as he got from his perch on the tree outside the Weathers apartment. After the snow fun, he decided to stick around just in case they came back outside. Of course, that didn't happen, and he had gotten bored rather quickly. Calling the wind, he just started toward the North Pole. Something was up, and he wanted to know about that up. He took one last look at the house before speeding to his current destination.

* * *

"Pippa! Jack!" called the teen as she walked through the snow. "Where are you two?"

Kristalynn just trudged through the newly fallen snow as she tried to look for her best friend and his sister. They had said that the lake had fallen over, and it was good for skating on. The teen just shook her head before she headed in that direction. Jack had always wanted to take his sister ice skating, and she had to smile at that thought. The boy was so sweet to his sibling that it made her heart absolutely melt. Only, her heart stopped beating when she saw Pippa curled up in a fetal position on the ice. Running over, she slid beside the girl before touching her.

"Pippa, Pippa, what's wrong?" Kristalynn asked as she shook the girl. "Pippa, you're freezing! Where's Jack?"

The girl just let out a sob as she heard her brother's name. Pippa just clung to the older girl and Kristalynn looked around. Her eyes spotted a hole in the ice and she gasped. Oh no, she thought. Oh no. Oh no. She let go of Pippa before running to the hole in the ice. Only, she was stopped by Jack's younger sister. Kristalynn tried to let her let go, but the girl held fast to her wrist.

"Don't go," whispered Pippa. "You'll fall into the ice as well."

Tears swelled at the corners of Kristalynn's eyes as she let out a wail that traveled through the quiet forest, "Jack! Jack! Please, please don't be in the ice!" She fell to her knees as she cradled Pippa in her arms. The teen sobbed as she picked the little girl up. Treading carefully, they made it off the thick ice and started back to the village. Somebody needed to know about the accident. Somebody needed to know that Jack was in the icy waters. Kristalynn fell into the snow as she continued to cradle Pippa to her. She just didn't have the strength to walk anymore. Her eyes glazed at the snow before they hardened at the sight of it.

"I-I hate winter," spat Kristalynn. "I hate it. I hate this … this _season_."

She just heard Pippa give a louder sob at the words of the older girl. The both of them were found a few minutes later by Kristalynn's father. She just cried in the snow. Her tears froze as it made contact with the frozen water. Her thoughts were on Jack suffering from the icy darkness as she blacked out from the emotional stress.

* * *

Hazel eyes snapped open as Megan sucked in a ragged breath. That dream was realistic, and it wasn't going away like all the other dreams. She winced as a headache set as she tried to get out of the bed. Her legs were weak as she fell to the floor with a thump. Taking a deep breath, the woman just got up and went to the kitchen. Grabbing some water, she grabbed her anxiety pills before downing one quickly. They were given to her after her brother's death. These pills were keeping her sane. Looking at the clock, she saw that it blinked 12:30 in the morning. The twenty one year old just leaned against the sink as she thought about her dream. That person, whoever she was, was in such pain from losing her friend in the frozen lake. Megan shuttered as she thought about dying in an icy darkness. That would be horrible.

"I hope I get more sleep soon," she whispered. "I'm starting to get sick from the lack of sleep."

* * *

"Vatessa is back?" asked Bunny as he paced back and forth. "Why? She hadn't bothered children's memories in ages."

Tooth just shook her head as she didn't know herself. All she knew was that it was trouble, and Vatessa had to be stopped. Jack just rested his staff in the crook of his neck before he spoke up for the first time that that, "Who's Vatessa?"

"She messes with your memories, mate," answered Bunny. "Vatessa is the one that has adults lose their memories."

"And?" he asked, "Why is she bothering children's teeth?"

"Past life memories," was all North answered.


End file.
